fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gumball Captures Mechanikat
(Mechanikat Chasing Gumball Watterson) (Gumball Climbing on the Latter of the Diving Board) Gumball Watterson: Yikes!, Im a Goner! Mechanikat: (Growling) Gumball Watterson: Somebody Help! (Gumball Watterson and Mechanikat Falling into the Pool) (Gumball Climing out of the Pool) Mechanikat: (Growling) Gumball Watterson: Hey, I Got him Already! First i got to get this water out of my cloths, And Let's See who the Vampire Really Is. (Gumball Unmasking Mechanikat) Gumball Watterson: Who are You? Jack Rabbit: I'am Jack Rabbit and I Run this Beach Hotel for 18 Months you don't Derive it, I'ts Mine! Police Officer: Did We Miss it, Where's the Vampire? Gumball Watterson: Right here Officer You're Public Enemy Has been Pursuing Kitty Katswell's Grandfather. (Police Officer Handcuffing Jack Rabbit) The Chief: Gumball?, Can You Tell Us What Happen to Kitty Katswell? Gumball Watterson: Yes Sir, He Plan to make you Beleave that you we're a vampire so let him put you away for your own protection and sigh over the Hotel Beach to him. Kitty Katswell: How did you Figure it Out? Gumball Watterson: My First clue was these scraps of paper. Kitty Katswell Reads: XO6DESMO? Ketswick: What Does that Mean? Gumball Watterson: It means I to Dictionary on a Hunch Desmo is a part of a lad-din name for Vampire Bats, Gumball Watterson Reads: Desmodotidae. Dudley Puppy: That Doesn't make Seance. Gumball Watterson: What Does make Seance, I Knew Jack Rabbit has sent 6 Vampire Bats from XO. Kitty Katswell: Xo the petshop from the main land. Gumball Watterson: And Look what I found in the Movie Room tonight. All: (Gasping) Kitty Katswell: That's My Grandfather's hat. Gumball Watterson: Yep, He drop before left the movie room, which gives me another clue. Dudley Puppy: I Get it Like he watched the History of Kitty Katswell's Grandfather. Gumball Watterson: But the main clue how Jack Rabbit broke out of Prison, he would make fake Couffins and sneak into a vampire suit, and tinkling the bells that Kitty hear over the phone, Jack Rabbit Hypnotize Kitty to go into her pocket and think she was a vampire when ever she heard bells. Police Officer: But What make the Bells sound? Gumball Watteson: Now i get this is'nt the bell this is a rest alarm better cover your ears kitty auto Cenozoic were pretty fast now lets play it safe. (Rest Alarm ringing) Dudley Puppy: Wow a Rest alarm. Gumball Watterson: He could have make the newspaper about your grandfather that were phoney. Jack Rabbit: And I Would have turn you into a Vampire, If it have been for you Stupid blue Kitty Cat! (Kitty Katswell Slaps Jack Rabbit's Chuck) Kitty Katswell: A Stupid yellow bunny that Jack Rabbit! Mama Katswell: How could you do this to my daughter, That Vampire plan of yours is going into alot of Trouble! Police Officer: Don't Worry ladies, he will have a good long time to think about vampires Let's go. (1 hour later) Kitty Katswell: Hey Kid, I brought something to show you for your award. Gumball Watterson: Well I can't Expected it, your a friend. Kitty Katswell: Well Okay, Maybe for your award you are free to play in a party room. Gumball Watterson: On second thought i Expected it. Hey, who add the banner that says gumball the detective cat? Dudley Puppy: I did, Because you rapped up the case. Ketswick: We know solve that case. Chief: And Look, a award Cake that says New York Detective Cat. Nicole: Gumball! Gumball Watterson: Mom! Nicole: Is it True You've been Jumped by the Vampire? Gumball Watteson: Yes, I'm Okay Baloo: Do you know where we went yesterday? We went to the National No Gumball Day and We told you to stay in Bikini Bottom. Richard: Yeah, You could of got us Worry. Nermal: Gumball are you okay? Gumball Watterson: Yeah. Nermal: Are you hurt? Gumball Watterson: No. Nermal: Then What were you Thinking?!?!?! Gumball Watterson: Nermal I'm Afraid of Being alone. Nicole: Yes, and we were afraid of you getting jumped by the Vampire. Mama Katswell: It's Okay Gentalmen Gumball has been solving mysteries by finding clues. Nermal: Phew! I geuss Solving Mysteries is a Good thing. Kitty Katswell: Come and Get Lasanga. Gumball Watterson: Oh Goody. (Mechanikat Hissing) Nermal: Yikes, It's the Vampire! Gumball Watterson: Releax, It's Me in a Vampire. Kitty Katswell: It Looks Like Gumball is Showing the Vampire Scare Kittyo Nermal. All: (Laughing) Gumball Watterson: Detective Gumball, you mean? Spongebob: what about vampire Kayley's grandfather Everyone: huh? Spongebob: yeah, both your families are related, here's a family tree paper (pulls out old parchment) Spongebob: yeah, him. I discovered A family tree paper that ends with Kayley and kitty katswell, first menchikat and Tara had kitty's mother and kayley's father while Kayley's grandfather and mother had kitty's father and Kayley's mother, both your moms and dads got together and had you two. Kitty katswell: (gasp) my, now that vampire Kayley's grandpa is going to turn me into a vampire? Nah. To be continued...